Imprisoned hearts
by Kuramaz Grrl
Summary: The Urameshi team is reunited for another taste of action. Keiko has been brutally shot and wounded. Who has committed this attempt of murder? Will she survive long enough for Yusuke to confess his feeling for her? Will yusuke regret or get even? pls R
1. what happened Keiko!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will. I do wish I owned Kurama though hee hee but I don't.. Anyways please read this is my first fanfic so no flames please. But I can still look on those things that would make me a better writer I am looking forward to your comments. This is the revised version of my story.... sorry it was soo hard to read earlier.... please read! Thanx!!  
  
Yusuke was enjoying a peaceful late summer stroll towards the park. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a mangled body in the middle of the street. Without another second of hesitation he ran to the corpse. As he approached the lifeless body he felt as id this was someone he knew, someone that was dear to him. Within 25 feet from the body Yusuke knew who it was, it was Keiko.  
  
Yusuke was stunned but had to shake it off quickly because Keiko was in need in immediate care. Yusuke looked at her side and knew immediately from her gaping wound that she had been shot. She was lying in a pool of blood. Yusuke could not believe it; he went up to her and covered her with his jacket. He saw the bullet wound and he tore his shirt and tried to apply pressure. She was panicking, he could see it in her eyes, her breathing was small and rapid and she was beginning to hyperventilate.  
  
"Keiko you're going to be okay" she saw him and whispered. He could not hear her, Kieko's voice was so voice was so faint. He came closer trying to listen with tears in his eyes. "Yusuke I'm sorry" she whimpered "Sorry for what? Stop talking like that!" She closed her eyes and did not open them. Yusuke stared at Keiko expecting her to move but nothing happened to her pale lifeless body. "This is wrong" he said stunned. He lowered his head in despair. He shook it off and carried her while he ran to the hospital.  
  
Yusuke arrived impatiently yelling "Hey is anyone there? We need someone now!!" the doctor appeared arms crossed "what seems to be the problem." "It's Keiko she seems to be shot and she's barely breathing" the doctor stepped closer to Keiko "let me see, she has been shot in her side which has caused her difficulty to breathe." "Very observant" yusuke mumbled "how far did you run?" questioned the old man. Yusuke scratched his head "I'd say about four miles"  
  
The old man's eyes suddenly changed from calm to alert "We must take her to the operation room immediately "he demanded. The doctor stared at yusuke " She's quite lucky to have someone like you." Yusuke blushed "She's just a friend got that old man?!!" They placed her on the operation table. The doctor held out his hand "scalpel" Yusuke scratched his head looking all over the room "scalpel, scalpel what in the hell is a scalpel?" The doctor gave a groan and leaned over and picked up the blade from the tray" "Hey what are going to do with that, hey you be careful you better not hurt her!" the doctor sighed.. "This is standard procedure, NOW IF YOU PLEASE!"  
  
And just like that Yusuke was sent outside. 3 hours later the doctor came out with a bullet in his hand. Yusuke sprang up "How is she?" "Not so good I'm afraid, this here is a poison bullet. Not only does it do the damage as a regular bullet but also the poison in it causes the victim to slowly suffocate. While spreading the poison throughout the lungs I've tried to drain out all I could. I've done all I can for her. All we can do now is hope."  
  
Yusuke could barely make out words "Th...Thanks" Yusuke stood at Keiko's side all night. But Yusuke was weak from carrying Keiko and he drifted to sleep. When Keiko awoke she saw Yusuke lying on her pillow and she calmly went back to sleep. When Keiko awoke the second time there was a pair of big brown eyes was staring back at her.  
  
"Nice to see you awake" Yusuke got out of the bed and handed her the glass of water. "Don't get up just yet you should get your rest." "Thanks Yusuke, for taking care of me." "Don't mention it" she turned away facing the window and started to cry. "Uh Kieko what's wrong" "Nothing it's just that nobody has ever cared for me this much before"  
  
Yusuke stared at her seriously "Keiko do you remember who did this to you?" Keiko's lips trembled "Oh Yusuke it was awful, the man that shot me moved with great speed, I couldn't run away. He said that he hated you any one who is associated with you including me" she put her head down, "he kept asking me where you were, I didn't say anything so, beat me then he shot me."  
  
Yusuke stared "Haru?" Yusuke mumbled "what?" "Uh, nothing, I'll get him I think I have a good idea of who he is" Keiko held a firm grip on Yusuke's shoulder "Yusuke don't, I don't want him to hurt you, Oh Yusuke I was so scared!" she cried, Yusuke went up to hug her "you know you really scared me back there" he gazed at her "I will always take care of you Keiko." She cried in his arms "Keiko it's okay."  
  
It was 3:00 in the afternoon "Shall we be going" Keiko smiled back at him "yes." As soon as Keiko jumped off her bed her feet were shaky and she tripped. "Are you all right?" Keiko put her hand to her head "Yeah I just feel a little dizzy." Then the doctor appeared "it's because you lost a little too much blood. You're quite a fighter. I'll have to keep you for a couple more days, rest is the most important thing you need right now." Keiko sat back on the bed "um... Okay may I use the phone I'll have to call my mother. Yusuke you can go home thanks for everything." "But I..." " I'll be alright just go, I'll see you later." Keiko assured him. "Are you sure you want me to leave? Alright bye Keiko I'll see you later"  
  
Yusuke was walking down the trail where he and Keiko usually met. He saw all the couples looking at the pond. He started smiling then stopped he realized he was thinking of Keiko. "I wonder if she's okay, it's pretty chilly tonight. Where's my jacket?" Then it hit him "At the hospital!" He knocked on the door Keiko answered "Yes? Oh, Yusuke what are you doing here?" Yusuke looking down face red "don't look so surprised to see me I just came to get my jacket." "Oh, sorry I was going to return it to you." She hands him the jacket "Thanks" Yusuke said hesitating for words. "Uh, I guess I'll be off now." "Um you know it's getting dark soon. Why don't you stay the night?" Keiko spoke instantly "That doesn't sound so bad and I'm really tired." Keiko's face lit up "okay I'll call your mom now." "No need she won't even realized that I'm gone." "You sure?" Keiko asked questionably "positive" Yusuke replied.  
  
Keiko walked over to the closet and rolled out a sleeping bag, pillows, heavy blankets, and sheets. Yusuke stopped her "Keiko I only need a blanket," "Nonsense Yusuke you'll catch a cold." Yusuke thought for a moment. "Well okay if you insist." By the time they finished spreading the sheets and covering the blankets it was already dark.  
  
Yusuke glances over at the clock it was 8:30.He looks over and finds Keiko already asleep. He carried her to the bed, as he set her down he realized how beautiful she was. He started stroking her hair with his fingers. He was getting closer and closer, he realized he wanted to kiss her. He stared at her lips, Keiko squinted he eyes open.  
  
She whispered "Yusuke what are you doing?" Yusuke surprised she was awake. "Uh nothing" "Oh, okay good night" Yusuke feeling rather foolish climbed into his sleeping spot and tried to sleep. When Keiko awoke Yusuke was nowhere to be found. She began thinking Yusuke abandoned her. Then she saw a small table with a note and a vase full of roses. The note read:  
Sorry Kieko,  
Had to meet Kuabara.  
See ya later!  
Yusuke  
P.S. Hope you like the roses.  
  
"Yusuke your handwriting is kind of sloppy." She put the note back on the table. She realized a pillow was lying on the floor were Yusuke had slept. She rested her head on it then she took a deep breath and buried her head in the pillow full of Yusuke's scent.  
  
(Kuwabara's house) {Yusuke knocking} "Hey Kuabara get your lazy ass out of bed." (door opens) "What do you want Urameshi!" "We gotta talk" Kuwabara back against wall, arms crossed "You woke me up, so what do you want. And this had better be good." Yusuke cheeks turned slightly red  
  
"Well, it's about Keiko, I think I like her." Kuabara tilted his head and thought for a moment. "You can never be too sure," Kuabara assured him " just tell me the last thing you remember doing for her and I'll decide." " I remember leaving her flowers in a vase." Yusuke told him quite blankly. And looked back into his face honestly.  
  
Kuwabara's face turned pale he sat back and stared at the wall stunned, Kuabara screams "Something wrong Kuwabara?" Kuwabara took his stare off the wall and back at Yusuke. "Uh, Urameshi you got it bad." "Got what?" "You got the L-O-V-E Love!" Yusuke was stunned "Are you serious you gotta be kidding, I was trying to be nice to her. "No Urameshi it's unmistakable. Wow! You and Keiko a couple, I knew you two were friends but wow!" "Shut up!" "Hey Urameshi I thought you never could love someone hee hee." Yusuke glared  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding." Yusuke put his fists in his pockets "So you wanna head to the store, pick up some flowers perhaps." "Hey don't push it." (Later at the store) "Man..I can't believe we actually went to the store, I was only kidding man!" "hey I just thought they might be nice having something vibrant in that room, just a pale room is enough to have anyone feel-" he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I just thought I saw Keiko "My eyes must be playing tricks on me." Few minutes later they were in the rice section. Keiko was getting rice also, they both reached for the same bag "Sorry my fault." they both said  
  
"Keiko? I thought you were at the hospital." "Yeah well it seems I made a fast recovery." Kuwabara whispered in Yusuke's ear nudging him on the side "Say something flattering Urameshi think!" "Ninshiki rice it's the best heh heh." Kuwabara slapped his hand to his face "You two stay here and talk, I need to pick up some stuff my sister asked me to buy." " What stuff?" "Stuff Urameshi stuff!" and he ran off "What's the matter with him?" Kieko asked,  
  
"I don't know.... (Pause) Do you think you can come over to my house later? I need to tell you something." "I'm not sure." "Think about it okay?" He put his hands in his pockets, head down and walked away in disappointment. Then suddenly a display pyramid of cans fall over.  
  
Keiko looks over "Kuwabara? What are you doing?" "Uh, looking at,"(reads can) pork and beans? Tosses can over shoulder and hits someone on the head anime style "Listen Kieko you really should go see him, he's actually sorta sick with a fever." "Really he didn't look sick." "Oh, he is." Kuabara smirked "So I'll go tell him your coming?" "Uh Wait a -" "see ya!" and he ran off cutting her sentence short  
  
"Hey Urameshi wait up! "What Kuwabara?" "Keiko's coming to your place." "Fine but you have to help me fix up my house!" "What I don't want to be included in this!" "Well your gonna be included whether you like it or not!" "Awwwww!"  
  
Around 5:30 they were setting up the table  
  
"By the way Kuabara how did you persuade Keiko into coming?" Kuwabara didn't answer "Promise you won't get mad?" "No" "Well I kinda told her you were sick." "You What?!!" "I told her you have a fever." "Kuwabara I'm gonna beat your brains out!" "Hey you said you wouldn't get mad." "No I didn't" "Oh yeah, but Yuremeshi you really do have the love fever and it won't be cured unless you tell her.  
  
I figure you should tell her tonight." "Why?" Kuwabara stared out the window "it's a full moon tonight" "So" "Sheesh Urameshi! You're not a romantic at all are you? You know maybe you're not ready for this maybe I should stay you know, supervise." "No way!! You go home!!" "Fine I'm just concerned for Kieko." "Well, don't"...pause... Kieko arrived at the door  
  
"Hello?" "Hi Kieko" says Kuabara "Kuabara? What are you doing here?" " Actually he was just on his way out way out, weren't you Kuwabara?!".. "Uh..yeah." "Thanks for lending me that tape Kuwabara." (Wink wink) "What tape?" Yusuke stomped on his foot "oh right." Said Kuwabara through clenched teeth. Kuabara headed out the door "See ya later guys." "Kieko you wanna come in?" "Sure, Yusuke I've never seen your house so clean." 


	2. Just friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will. So please don't sue me I am already poor. This is my first fanfic so no flames please. But I am looking forward to your comments. I just wanted to give a special thanks to those who have reviewed me and corrected my spelling on the character's names. I will try hard not to do this in the future. Please read and review my story, the more reviews I get the more I'll be encouraged to type the other chapters Thanx!! -

** Chapter 2: Just friends?**  
  
"Me neither, what's that in your hand?" Keiko stared at the container in her hands "its soup I thought you were sick." "Oh thanks you didn't need to do that." "Yeah I guess so Yusuke you don't look sick at all." " Well I took some medicine earlier." (silence)"I better be going." "Wait don't leave yet." "Huh?" "I need to tell you something" "What?" there was a long silence "n.... nothing" he stuttered  
  
"I know" Keiko murmured "what?" Yusuke looked at her puzzled. How did she know he thought. Keiko stared with innocent eyes "No matter how hard you try to hide, I know" Keiko stared at him and looked down as if she was about to cry "we can't be together it's to dangerous!" "But I'll protect you." "I know but I wouldn't be able to bear it." "Keiko" "I can't see you hurt... but I like you too."  
  
She whispered. She shut her mouth and immediately regretting her words. Yusuke was for the first time in his life speechless without so much as a sarcastic joke. "I didn't think you felt the same way." "Yusuke you fool, that's not what's important haven't you been listening to what I've been saying?" Yusuke hugged her and they both stared at each other.  
  
"I'm scared for you." "Well don't be." Yusuke carefully put Keiko aside trying to pretend that the moment never happened. "Let's go look at the stars." "umm..." "C'mon" Yusuke urged. They spread a blanket on the roof and lay down. They leaned their heads beside one another and held hands." Yusuke I can't stay long." "Your parents?" "Yeah" Keiko stared into the sky "The stars are so beautiful."  
  
Yusuke just stared at Keiko "yeah." She leaned on his shoulder. Keiko was drifting to sleep "mmm...your so warm" she mumbled. Yusuke felt slightly hot, "uh...Keiko? (he looked over to her)...heheh she's already asleep." He carried her to the bed and covered her up. Yusuke walked over to the couch and slept there through the night. Keiko awoke to the ringing of the phone. Seeing that Yusuke was asleep she answered it.  
  
"(Yawn) Hello Urameshi residence." "Keiko? What are you doing at Urameshi's this early?" "I.... I." unable to answer she hung up. " Yusuke! Wake up!" "What?" "That was just Kuwabara on the phone he knows I'm here!" "Keiko relax, It's just Kuwabara, our friend remember." "I should get going I have to think of a good excuse to tell my parents." "Keiko you don't want breakfast or anything?"" I'm okay bye" Keiko was bolting for the door "Oh don't forget to call Kuwabara." "I wont" The door slammed shut and the room was silent again "I hope she's not too weird about last night."  
  
(Calling Kuwabara) "Hey Kuwabara what's up?" "What's up! I think you should be telling me what's up. Why is Keiko at your place?" "She just fell asleep last night." "Oh really?" he said in a testy voice. "Hey shut up! Do you have any news or not." "Well I have some bad news," He hesitated "we have a new case Kurama called me this morning." ..."You're kidding, what do you know about it?"  
  
"All I know is that his name is Risho and he has tremendous power. I heard he is easily capable of destroying a city or two in mere seconds. Several villages have been reported burned to the ground and he is the suspect for these crimes." "what kind of a demon is he?..." "Man I don't know!...We meet Kurama and Hiei under the bridge in half an hour." "Tell them I'm going to be a little late." "Fine, what do you need to do anyway?" "Nothin'." " Doesn't sound like nothin'." "Yeah, gotta go Kuwabara!" "Wait uramesh-" slams phone  
  
(Keiko's house) Yusuke throwing pebbles tapping Keiko's window" What is it Yusuke!"  
Kieko yelled, "Keiko can you come out I need to tell you something," "Why can't we talk here?" Yusuke tilted his eyebrows "I don't think your parents would like that." "Oh, sorry your right.... Can you meet me in the pasture in10 min?" "Sure" Yusuke jumped off the tree while Keiko locked her window and rushed down the stairs. While he was walking to the meeting place he ran into Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara what's up?" "Hey Urameshi long time no see." Yusuke rolled his eyes "Kuwabara I saw you yesterday!" 'Oh, yeah." Yusuke smiled "I didn't get to ask you how are you and Yukina?" Kuwabara stared at his shoes "To tell you the truth I haven't seen her in a while." Yusuke slammed his fist onto his head "Why don't you go see her then you moron!" "It's not as easy as it looks, Kuwabara complained while rubbing his head, she still has that feeling Hiei's her long lost brother, I've tried reasoning with her but she won't listen to me...Women "  
  
Yusuke stared, Kuwabara eyed him "Do you know something I don't?" He asked him seriously "No. No of course not heh heh" "good" Yusuke began to walk off then Kuwabara spoke "Urameshi I'm not gonna play dumb I know your going to say goodbye to Keiko," Since when did Kuabara become so intelligent, yusuke thought. "All I'm saying is make it quick, don't make it harder for her than it already is." "I won't, since when did you become so smart." " I'm not we're just two fools in love." "Hey you're the fool! see ya at the bridge Kuwabara" and he ran off.  
  
As he approached the pasture he saw Keiko lying on the grass he began to run towards her. Then something caused him to stop as if there were some strange aura. Looking at Keiko he never realized how serene she looked. She stared at the clouds as if she was looking at them with new eyes, Yusuke thought she looked like an angel ready to sprout wings and fly towards heaven. Yusuke finally shook it off and sat beside her "The sky is so beautiful." "What?" "The sky" Keiko gestured "I suppose." he opened his mouth but no words would come out I suppose! What kinda answer is that?! he just made tight fists in his pockets.  
  
Yusuke placed his hand on Keiko's. "I need to tell you something. I have another mission and I'm leaving soon. I just wanted to say goodbye and tell you if anything happens to me you have to move on." Tears were forming in Keiko's eyes then she suddenly clutched Yusuke against her. "Don't leave me," Yusuke was quite shocked Keiko would do such a thing, and then realized it probably was a normal reaction towards someone you love. He held Kieko's hands and pushed them to release himself.  
  
"I don't have a choice." "Yusuke, you have to promise to come back." "What?" "Promise!" he stared at her for a moment and looked into her eyes "I promise" "I know I can't stop you from going so I won't stand in your way. The only thing I ask when you leave is to not look back." She hugged him tightly then released briskly "now go I wont be able to hold my tears much longer. "I'll come back Keiko" he stared at her again "go!!' she yelled. Yusuke stood their eyes wide and nodded understanding what he had to do he ran into the distance.  
  
(Bridge) "Where's Urameshi?! It's taking forever!" "If you're so impatient why not go look for him? One moron would attract the other..." (Kuwabara mumbling) "Just you keep talkin tiny (Hiei) I swear I – Hey Urameshi what took you so long?" "Uh, nothing just talkin to Keiko." "Seriously you humans I don't understand, what's the point of having such emotions." Sneered Hiei "That's probably something you'll never understand considering oh, I don't know BECAUSE YOUR COLD-HEARTED!" he burst out "hn." Hiei glared  
  
"Hey Kurama why are you so quiet" asked Yusuke "Oh, nothing I'm just tired of hearing children bicker. "What?!!" shouted Kuabara "Just joking" chuckled Kurama. "So when do we start our mission." Yuskue said excitedly "I never seen you so anxious to start a mission Yusuke." said Kurama "I don't know why but I feel like I have a ton of energy." Hiei stared at him seriously "I see, however it would be foolish to just show up and expect defeat." His attitude turned to steaming  
  
"We don't know any weaknesses or the full extent of his power none the less." "So what do we do?" Kuabara asked "Considering you two were being lazy couch potatoes I thought we should train, yes, he smiled deviously, four intense days of training. You two being lazy couch potatoes during the summer while Kurama and I were testing our skills to higher limits. Isn't that right Kurama?  
  
"Sorry but I too have taken advantage of this past summer.... But I wasn't a couch potato" Kurama added. Hiei just stared. "I see, wooing girls is now your forte is it? I should expect this much from Yusuke and Kuabara but you Kurama I'm just disappointed." "Sorry to disappoint you." Kurama chuckled "But then again your true self had hundreds of years of experience and in this human form there's nothing much you can improve."  
  
"Kurama is exceptional you two on the other hand are not." "Whoa wait a minute so your sayin it's okay for Kurama to slack off while we will be working our asses off?!" "Yes however judging by Kurama's character I think he will train because he'll think it unfair for you two." "Thanks Kurama heh heh" They both said together "Quite alright I'm out of shape myself."


	3. The fearless four

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will. So please don't sue me I am already poor. This is my first fanfic so no flames please. But I am looking forward to your comments. I just wanted to give a special thanks to those who have reviewed me and corrected my spelling on the character's names. I will try hard not to do this in the future.....and I also spaced....Please read and review my story, the more reviews I get the more I'll be encouraged to type the other chapters Thanx!! -  
  
**Chapter 3: The fearless four**

Just then Koenma appears "Yo!" "What happened to you? You look older, I thought you don't' age." "No but I thought I looked cool in this teenager get-up, what do ya think?" "Whoa! Could have fooled me except for the pacifier and the Jr. print on your forehead." "Oh yeah heh heh." "Where's Botan?" Koenma sighed, "She decided it was her time to retire. I tried to persuade her but she insisted. She couldn't handle seeing so many deaths; she just became so miserable and bleak. I had to let her go so she could recover.

Was I wrong? No it wouldn't have worked out anyway. He thought bitterly "Stop dwelling on the past." He scolded himself. He stared back at the others. "Since she had no life to return to she chose to be reborn. The way she chose to be born was to grow rapidly and should be in her adult form within a few months, actually she should be in her adult form by now." "What?!!!" yelled Kuwabara and Yusuke at the same time. "Only a couple of months?" Koenma nodded "She looks the same but she doesn't remember anything or anybody that took place before the reincarnation yet" "But do you know where she is?" asked Kuwabara again.

"No but she will return once she regains her memory, she just needed a break for awhile.... Well I'm off! Yusuke I'm counting on you." Four days have past and our warriors have endured extreme training. The Urameshi team is finally ready to travel to the mysterious lair which lies on the top of the volcano.

The travelers have started their new journey. (Kuwabara packing food) "Hey you guys, wait up I'm just packing snacks." "Kuwabara won't you stop thinking about food?" Kuwabara held his head high and turned his head. "Well you never know." He said under his breath. "C'mon" said Yusuke dragging Kuwabara from behind the shirt collar.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "leave the backpack we won't need it I assure you." Ooooh no you don't!" "Fool we need to make are selves as light as possible which is going to be hard for you as it is." "Hey!" "We'll need to move swiftly." "Just listen to him." Yusuke advised. "When you fall behind we wont' help you." "Nooooo problem, I was the est runner in gym class." Kuwabara stated proudly. "Sure you were, that's why Miyahara got the best runner award." "Shut your mouth Urameshi! What do you know about gym class? You skip too much to know anything!" "Fools we're wasting time!" Hiei scowled. Kurama smiled "you all fight as if you were family." Kuwabara scratched his head "Was that a compliment or something?" "Fool." he said irritably. "Whatever man, There's no way I'm related to Hiei." Kurama grinned. "What?" asked Kuwabara

Now the travelers were climbing up the mountain. "You guys..I need to stop.... I'm pooped and I need a snack." Yusuke stared at him puzzled. "We've only been hiking for 5 minutes." "Huh?!.. your watch is totally broken." "8 minutes" Kurama corrected. Kuwabara seizing the opportunity pulled out a container of eggrolls. "Oooooh are those eggrolls? I'll take 3." Hiei slapped his hand in his face. "Laugh all you want, but Kuwabara's sister makes the best eggrolls." Said Yusuke with a mouthful. "I'll take two." Kurama chimed in.

"You too?" asked Hiei. Kurama let out a sigh, "Well, it is about lunch time anyways. Hiei put both hands at the side of his head messaging his temples. "He's going mad." muttered Kuwabara. "No he's not, spoke the wise Kurama while helping himself to another egg roll. Just leave him alone."

"Might as well since we all are." Teased Kuwabara. "Very well." retorted Hiei. Kuwabara handed Hiei a container wrapped in a bandanna. Hiei stared at it. "What is it?" "It's food!" Kuwabara said confidently. "I know that I mean what's inside?" "Fried rice.... I didn't know what you liked" "how thoughtful." Hiei said arrogantly.

After lunch the team continued to climb. After hours of hard work and concentration they reached the top. Volcano craters everywhere exploding magma like a geyser. "Careful where you step, in wrong move and you could be severely damaged." "Don't you think that you could've told me earlier?" "No" Hiei said strictly.

"I hate it when you try to act cool, I'm still stronger than you half- pint!" absentmindedly Hiei kicked Kuwabara forward "AHHHH!" he yelled he fell into a whole. "hey cool I'm still alive!." The ground started shaking. "uh oh. I'm stuck." "Your backpack!" Yusuke yelled leave it. "Your backpack Kuwabara!" yelled Kurama. "Nooo!"

Hiei with his god-like speed simply grabbed Kuwabara within a moment. Magma flew 12 ft. into the air from the hole. He stared at Hiei "You just saved me?" "I didn't save you!" "Okay?" "I just prevented you from dying for the off chance we might make use of you later!" "Oh" "hurry up" Hiei said impatiently.

Yusuke slapped Kuwabara on the back slap "Whoa Kuwabara, last thing you would want would be indebted to that guy." Said Yusuke with a laugh. "Yeah.... You guys go ahead I'll be right behind ya."...He watches as Yusuke goes ahead Kuwabara looks both ways "our food!" he wailed.  
  
Sorry this chapter was short.. I couldn't use the computer very long today. Did you like it?.. I'll try to update soon K?..... I'll try to make the other chapter longer.. I try not to make them to long because personally I feel like they get over whelming and then you have a commitment...oh sorry I'm rambling. Anyways stay tuned and watch for my updates! (


	4. Past Acquaintances

Hi all! Sorry this chapter took so long. I no there are no good excuses for not posting this earlier so I'm not going to share mine, and if you don't like that cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it!. Hehe I know I'm so mean, anyways here is chapter 4 of my story I hope this chapter was well worth the wait.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 4: **Past Acquaintances   
**  


"Hey Kuwabara hurry up!" Yusuke yelled. "Coming!" Kuwabara caught up with the others. "Hey guys why aren't you moving?" he looked ahead; he saw an untamable forest of thorny vines that were blocking the entrance. Kuwabara drew his sword "what are you doing." Yusuke yelled "Noo problem I'll just-.." The vines wrapped tightly around his legs and his arm.   
  
"Kuwabara don't move." Kurama warned "if this plant feels the slightest threat from you it will inject it's thistles into you which carry toxins. "What?!" "The more vulnerable it feels the more immense its size becomes, it is quite an amazing defense mechanism." "Hell I can't take this anymore, take that!" Kuwabara cut each of the vines and freed all of his limbs. "See I told you guys I could do It." he said cockily. His back turned to the multiplying vines which had just been cut.   
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Kurama's mysterious eyes stared calmly at the creature "you've angered it." Yusuke heaved a sigh "here it comes." Kuwabara turned his head "ahhhhh!" Hiei grumbled "child's play" .He moved in a stance that looked like Yusuke used for the spirit grenade. His energy was concentrated into a sphere. He murmured something. "Summon the fires within me...." Hiei was motioning the orb forward with both hands as if it was becoming too massive to control. "Obliterate!!"  
  
As Hiei yelled, the powerful orb shot out of his hands. The whole forest ignited into flames. The creature's painful screech was deafening. The vines slowly burned a pathway towards the entrance. "We should hurry." yelled Yusuke. "Yes, Kurama agreed, this won't hold it back for much longer." They all ran towards the entrance.   
  
"Isn't it dead?" Kuwabara asked. "No it exterior is made to fool its opponents into thinking it's the typical vine forest when it is actually a demon's imitation, this demon is Genkaku, It wraps it vines around the limb's pulling the victim to the center where it will consume you."   
  
"Like a sea anemone?" "I suppose" said Kurama trying to be encouraging. "Hn" said Hiei impertinently. "I didn't know you could do that." Yusuke just stood in the back laughing "I guess this is just another attraction to add to our freak show." Kuwabara pounded his head "you're the only freak around here moron, and maybe Hiei." "Yes" Kurama agreed laughing.  
  
"So they managed to get past Genkaku, the shadowy figure's long dark robe swayed with his leisurely movement. "Interesting, I have a feeling this group will be very amusing, I especially look forward to seeing you Kurama." His fingers scratched against the walls, as he dragged his hands transversely, making a very threatening scratchy noise. The figure slipped back into the darkness. "Yes...very soon."  
  
"How are we supposed to see anything its too dark in here." "Hiei we could really use some light about now!" said Yusuke impatiently. Hiei rolled his eyes (which you couldn't see because it was dark) a blue fire appeared in the palm of his hand, he saw what used to   
  
be a torch at the ceiling and he lit it and gave it to Kuwabara. "You scared?" he asked as the flame's shadow was casting over his face making him look menacing. "NO!" denied Kuwabara as he took the torch. "Why is the flame blue?" "There isn't a lot of energy into it, wouldn't want you to burn yourself." "Exactly when did you learn these cool tricks anyways?" Yusuke asked. "This isn't a circus; my powers aren't used for your amusement!"  
  
"Sheesh! What side of the bed did you wake up on Hiei?" complained Kuwabara,  
  
"I slept in a tree idiot!" Kurama with a smug look on his face rolled his eyes "C'mon you two." "Only if Hiei goes first," said Kuwabara stoutly. "Fleas before beauty" he mumbled. Hiei stomped on his foot "what was that?" "Uh...Nothing...owww" 'thought so." said Hiei prudishly.   
  
At the end of the tunnel there was a large lake of lava. There were no pillars to jump across the other side; Kurama would use the rose whip to swing across. "Yusuke when I cross you'll have to hang on tightly," "what about me?!" Shouted Kuwabara "Just use that technique you used with Byako..." said Yusuke "yes...." Hiei had an evil grin, Hiei pushed him straight forward into the lava,  
  
"Ahhh!" Kuwabara yelled a spring load of energy from his hand and he sprang to safety. "Hiei I'm gonna kill you, you sick freak!" "Is that so?" Hiei said deviously, he took one clear bound and he made across to the other side. He landed beside Kuwabara looking at him obstinately. "Ready?" "Yeah" "let's go!" Kurama's rose whip latched onto a huge stalactite suspended form the ceiling.   
  
They swung all the way to the other side, but Kurama never told Yusuke they were supposed to jump off. Kurama jumped graciously, "Yusuke jump!" "I can't my hands are stu-.." he went face first into the wall. "Urameshi you okay?" "..Yeah I'm fine I just need some yam cake." said Yusuke dizzily. "Typical" said Hiei. "Hey! why didn't you tell me we were supposed to jump off?" Kurama laughed as he scratched his head "Well I guess I just thought you would catch on. Heheh." They all started climbing up the flight of stairs. Mysteriously enough this side of the castle had lighted torches in every direction. Kuwabara felt a sinister foreboding aura emitting from the entrance. "Hey you guys something doesn't seem right about this opening." "Kuwabara stop being a chicken." "I'm no chicken!" he shouted as he approached the stairway being fully alert.   
  
"Man, I had a really rotten week, I can't wait to beat the crap outta this guy, and for some reason I think my spirit energy is increasing." Kuwabara flexed his muscle. "pshhh, yeah right," retorted Yusuke "No...,Kurama interrupted, this fight is mine, you can take over if I fall" "What?! Why do you get to fight him first?" asked Yusuke and Kuwabara. There was a silence for some time. Kurama's face was stricken with grief. "He....he.." "Tell them Kurama." Hiei ordered. Kurama heaved a sigh "He's my brother."   
  
All eyes were on Kurama now. "Why would you want to kill your own brother?" asked Kuwabara. Kurama faced him "because I left something unfinished." He said plainly. Kuwabara stared and tried to look deep into Kurama's melancholy eyes. He could easily see that there was a lot of regret and sorrow. Kurama looked at Kuwabara and realized he knew that this has been a day he long awaited nevertheless tried to avoid. "He really hasn't realized how strong his spirit awareness is becoming." Kurama thought.  
  
"I know this sounds foolish, but I still feel I can relieve him from the darkness." "Kurama" Yusuke sighed "He's still my brother no matter what does." "Do you know what caused him to become evil?" Kurama looked long and hard at the floor. "...The death of our mother." "How did she die?" Kurama looked up from the ground at looked at them with a smile. "Well shall we be going?" Kurama and Hiei proceeded forward. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at each other "can you believe that guy?" "Yeah, nobody is that well-adjusted."   
  
Hiei was walking at Kurama's side. "Why do you hide grief behind smiles Kurama?" he said as if he knew everything. When Kurama spoke his heart sounded heavy, and even pained Hiei to hear, even though he wouldn't admit it. "Being sulky never helped anyone, I have to be strong for those two, I can't let my personal affairs hinder our battles...besides when those two are gloomy then everybody is miserable... especially Yusuke, he'll fight with anger, anger is very manipulative." Hiei didn't respond he just stared at the long distance of stairs that awaited him.   
  
"Hey wait up!" shouted Kuwabara "Oh great more stairs." said Yusuke sarcastically. Kuwabara abruptly stopped when he saw two skeletons propped up against a wall. "That can't be good." Yusuke was sneaking behind him and threw a skeleton on Kuwabara "Come with us to the underworld." (Yusuke in a phantom voice) "Eww get the hell off me!" (he started spazing out swinging his sword in all directions) Hiei and Kurama had anime sweatdrop. Kuwabara realized it was a trick and turned his head slowly staring coldly at Yusuke who thought it was hysterical and was Guffawing uncontrollably.   
  
He held the skeleton by the arms which were dangling form his shoulders and threw it to the ground. "Urameshi I'm gonna kill you!" Yusuke was still laughing when Kuwabara attempted to strangle him. Yusuke only took him half seriously, one punch sent Kuwabara flying to the other side knocking him into the wall. He clearly left a perfect outline of his body in some weird position.   
  
Kurama chuckled "let's take a break." Kuwabara's face was bruised and a huge bump on his head (Ugly beat up face) "Let's" he said tiredly. The all sat their backs against the wall. Kuwabara gave everybody a piece of chocolate he hid in his pocket. Hiei just stared at it in his hand as if it was about to do something "What am I supposed to do with it?" Kuwabara unwrapped the tin foil around his and stuck it in his mouth. "Ya chew it and eat it of course!" he replied with a smacking sound.   
  
Hiei cautiously removed the wrapper and stared at it as if it were a poisonous snake. "Do you think this is a joke? What did you do to mine?" "Nothing" "You honestly think I would fall for that?...Look at it! It's brown!" everybody stared at Hiei doubtfully. Suddenly they all broke out in a burst of laughter (except Hiei of course) "Didn't' you have a childhood at all?" asked Kuwabara densely. "Of course" Hiei placed the chocolate vigilantly in his mouth. "Just eat it!" said Kuwabara impatiently. "It tastes funny, you didn't do anything?"  
  
Everyone smiled as they showed him their chocolaty brown teeth. "Well?" everyone asked circling Hiei. "It's..." "Yes?" "It's..... The most putrid, repulsive, filthiest thing that I ever had the displeasure to experience!" everyone was stared at Hiei is disbelief. "Oh well more for me!" Kuwabara pulled a handful from his pockets Hiei caught a glimpse of the chocolates in the corner of his eye. In a flash they were gone. Kuwabara stared at his hand and blinked twice. He looked over to Hiei "Hey! That was the last of the chocolates!" Kurama rolled his eyes thoughtfully "sorry" he said conceitedly. "Stupid Hiei" said Yusuke muttering curses.   
  
Within minutes Hiei was as hyper as ever. He was running vigorously charging forward running up the stairs. He ran faster than a bullet shot from a pistol. As Hiei charged the others saw him pass them every time as if he was running in a circle. Kuwabara stared at Hiei curiously passing them each time then returning. "Huh?" Kuwabara was confused... "I wonder..." Taking matters into his own hands he tried to run back down going the way they came. Sure enough he passed Hiei on the way down and he just ended up where he started and ran into Yusuke and Kurama again. "What does this mean? We're trapped!" "Is this an illusion?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Look these walls keep repeating." Yusuke said as he pointed to the outline of Kuwabara's body on the wall and the skeleton in the exact position where Kuwabara threw it. "We past that, that doesn't make sense, wouldn't someone have notice by now?"   
  
"What do we do now?" Hiei stopped right in front of them. "You might have not noticed this but these stairs are never ending." "You're a little late captain obvious." Said Kuwabara "oh....carry on." He suddenly broke out laughing. Kuwabara looked at him quizzically. "No more chocolate for you." "Say wha?" and he collapsed on the floor."Just leave him."  
  
"We should look for a brick that looks different from all the rest; it might be our way out of here. It could be the starting brick that started this repetitive pattern" Suggested Kurama "Okay" Yusuke walked over to the wall, he tripped over the skeleton. "Stupid skeleton!" he kicked it "oww!" it didn't move "Yusuke let me see that!" Kurama tried to lift the skeleton it was stuck to the ground, "could it be...I believe this is the ripple effect...there's no mistake that these stairs defy time, Kurama stared blankly in realization, we could be trapped in here for eternity and not even pass a day." "Like a wrinkle in time?" (A/N I don't' mean to steal the book's title here pls. don't' sue) asked Kuwabara "Yes, at that moment Yusuke threw the skeleton at you, something must have happened in this castle that caused great change to pick that exact time frame. That's why the stairs froze time at that exact moment."   
  
"No Kurama, but you are very close, These are called the stairs of truth, they actually pick a random time frame and freeze, but the way you said it makes it sound more suspenseful doesn't it? go ahead and make yourselves comfortable I don't believe you'll be moving for some time" the voice trailed throughout the flight of stairs echoing every word, making it sound more real the each time they heard it. "Risho wait!" Kurama yelled. The voice faded but the fear was more apparent to them than ever.  
  
Kurama searched the flight of stairs hoping to find a suspicious brick in the wall that would open a secret passage or unlock a tapping sequence or code. Kuwabara on the other hand being the intellectual was randomly selecting any wall and trying to demolish it. Yusuke stared at Kuwabara's outline on the wall, and thought to himself "_I wonder if this stairway froze a second after I threw Kuwabara into the wall which created a possible breakthrough from the wall a second before it froze."_ He thought, Yusuke put his hand out to trace the lines of the silhouette.   
  
"There's something different about this wall." He noticed that his hand had completely vanished into the wall, which was followed by a complete shriek. "Whoa dude! There's a hand coming outta this wall!" Hiei's eye's immediately flashed open resulting in fist in Kuwabara's face. "What did I miss?" he asked. "The farther we go the more complex this puzzle becomes." Kurama said stressfully "What?" asked Hiei . Yusuke pulled his hand out and gaped at it. He looked at the outline again but this time he threw his whole body in. Yusuke just came out the side "This doesn't make any sense!" he yelled  
  
"It doesn't make sense...one answer just adds up to another question." Kurama tried to reason his logic. Kuwabara just had his back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, he stretched out his legs. Kuwabara stared at his shoes as he was lost into the thought of making it out alive. His gaze became out of focus and fell on the step right behind his shoe. As he stared deeper he realized there seemed to be something engraved on it. He stood on all fours and looked closer.  
  
"What the heck are you doing Kuwabara?" As Kuwabara read the sentence aloud each letter slowly began to illuminate. _"What travels up the stairs without moving?"_ they all thought for a moment. "Is this a riddle?" asked Kurama. "Seems like it." Kuwabara answered obviously. "What's the answer?" Yusuke asked himself. Hiei looked at the stairs and his eyes traveled through the steps from top to bottom. He started thinking of the stairs in spirit world. All the stairs in spirit world were flourished with a great red carpet. "a rug" he said confidently.  
  
At the sound of that word the stairs broke into little pieces and shifted into a circular pattern. The pattern looked like a whirlpool of bricks. Another riddle was imprinted on the stairs. It was written in an arch at the center of the walkway. This time Kurama read _"I am as big as an elephant yet I am as light as a feather.... what am I? Choose your answer wisely, wrong answers will be penalized. Unlock the answer to be restored"   
_  
They all stared at each other. This time Hiei didn't' have the slightest clue. "Damn, I'm not good at riddles." Kuwabara scolded himself mentally. "Wait a minute...bigger than an elephant lighter than a feather ...A hot air balloon?" asked Kuwabara. He was instantaneously frozen solid by ice, making him a human ice sculpture. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama and Hiei stared in shock.  
  
Yusuke ran to the statue and started punching it with all his might, attempting to free Kuwabara. "Kuwabara you moron, you were supposed to choose carefully!!" Yusuke yelled as he was beating the statue not realizing the pain he was causing his body without doing any damage to the sculpture whatsoever. "Yusuke stop, you'll just tire yourself." Kurama pulled Yusuke off the crystallized monument of Kuwabara.   
  
Hiei tried to think of all the things that were large but seemingly weightless. He inhaled deeply and stared at the ceiling. He looked back at the ground "A cloud." He said jadedly. Nothing happened "was that the correct answer?" asked Yusuke. Nothing seemed to have changed, Then Hiei realized he couldn't move his feet. His feet actually appeared to be cemented to the floor. Suddenly a spear broke through the wall and drilled directly into his shoulder from behind, his entire arm went limp.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke and Kurama yelled. Hiei stood paralyzed, trying to take in the pain. With the slightest flinch he could feel the pain traveling through his whole chest. Yusuke ran over to Hiei, he was about to try to rip out the spear himself, Hiei pushed him away. Hiei strained to look at the spear thrusting spirally into his shoulder; the blood was gushing out, he made a bitter face and pulled the spear out with his left arm.  
  
Hiei held his shoulder, his right arm was useless. There was a huge gaping wound where the spear penetrated his shoulder. "Dammit." He abruptly realized he couldn't speak. _"Hiei chose his answer which has left him mute .he passed his chance, It's all up to us, I must be careful."_ Kurama thought as he stared at his friend suffering. Hiei sat holding his shoulder tightly silently cursing, as he winced in pain.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So how was it?.....you like? Sorry this took so long to get up. Heheh had to leave right there! Just to keep you interested. Anyways please review! I look forward to reading them all, Thanx for reading! Please search for updates from Kuramaz grrl. And please! Please! I can't push you enough! Tell me what you think!! ..By the way...does this chapter titles sound okay?...I can't really think of anything.....I wanted to name it rude awakenings but I think that's taken anyways. Bye! ï 


End file.
